


A Night at the Club

by Masterless



Series: Martino the Drunk, Horny Bitch [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: All characters listed after Martino are only mentioned briefly, Drunk Martino, Horny Bitch Martino, M/M, Martino regrets everything he has ever done in the morning, Nico is a good boyfriend, mentions of vomit, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Pronto?” Nico asked, answering the phone.“Nico!” Martino was yelling over the music on his end of the phone.“Ciao, baby,” Nico chuckled. “What’s going on?”“I miss you!” Martino must have been walking, the music slowly fading to a low thrumming in the background.“I miss you, too!”





	A Night at the Club

Nico ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a stressed sigh, and sat back in his desk chair. He looked around his dorm, the pictures he’d hung on the walls. He had some in picture frames on his desk, his favourite picture of Martino in a frame on the small bedside table he had. It was strange, being at university and away from everyone he loved. He had the freedom he had been wishing for ever since he’d been diagnosed, but… without Martino, it felt empty. The want that was embedded so deep in his bones hadn’t left when he and Martino had started dating, he still wanted to get away and be free and himself, but now it seemed that he wanted his boyfriend to be there with him. He wanted to be free with Martino. He wanted to have his own place to live, but only if he could live with Martino.

He stood, walking the few short steps to his bed, and flopped down, pulling his phone towards him, checking to see if he had any messages. His mother had finally relented to him having an iPhone again now that he was going to university. He had three from his mother, one from his dad, an email notification, and a string of texts from Martino and the boys. They were hanging out again, going to a club, it seemed, because the boys wanted to pick up girls. Martino was reluctant to go, but he finally agreed when Gio begged him. Nico was scrolling back through their messages when his screen turned grey before showing off Martino’s contact photo.

“Pronto?” Nico asked, answering the phone.

“Nico!” Martino was yelling over the music on his end of the phone. 

“Ciao, baby,” Nico chuckled. “What’s going on?”

“I miss you!” Martino must have been walking, the music slowly fading to a low thrumming in the background.

“I miss you, too!” Nico chuckled a little, resting his free hand on his stomach. “Where are you?”

“We’re at a club,” Martino slurred. There was the sound of a locking door. “I am in the bathroom.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Sì.” Martino hiccuped slightly, and Nico thought he heard him sit down. “How’s-how’s things going on your end?”

“You called me in the middle of a club to ask me how school is going?” Nico laughed, incredibly touched, a soft feeling spreading through his body. He was relaxing, he realised, for the first time in a while. “How sweet.”

“I miss you.” Martino’s voice became thick and slightly squeaky. “I miss waking up next to you and I miss seeing your face and I miss kissing you.”

“Oh, Marti, baby, no, don’t cry.” Nico wished he could reach down the line and hold his beautiful, ridiculous, drunk boy. “I miss you, too, Marti. With all my heart.”

“All your heart?”

“All of it.” Nico smiled, even though he knew that Martino couldn’t see. “I think about you every day. I miss going to sleep next to you, knowing that you’ll be there in the morning. I miss waking up to find you curled around me, softly breathing into my hair or my neck. I miss sitting and studying with you.”

“Every day?” Martino repeated, his works less thick, his voice less choked. “I miss you every minute, every second.”

“I wish I could see you, baby.” Nico sighed. “But, hey, you’re coming up to visit me in a few days! You’re spending the weekend with me.” He chuckled, looking around once again. “In my tiny little room, but still with me.”

Martino gasped. “I am! That’s right, I am! I’m coming to see you!” He laughed. “Nico?”

“S ì, il mio amore?”

“Do… do you miss me?”

“Of course, I just said-”

“Do you miss me at night?”

Nico frowned. “I always miss you.”

“But… I miss you all the time, too, but… sometimes, I miss your hands and your mouth and your body. Do you miss me?”

“Do I miss having sex with you?”

“Sì.”

“Marti… of course I do. But there’s so much more to our relationship than just sex, baby.” Nico sighed. He wasn’t upset or anything, in fact he was amused, but he had an expectation of where this might go. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not too much,” Martino grumbled. “Gio stopped me after three beers.”

“You’ve only had three beers?”

“And two shots of tequila.”

“Three beers and two shots of tequila?”

“Yep!”

“That’s all you drank?”

“Sì, at the club.”

“...at the club? Did you drink before you went out to the club?”

“Sì, I had two beers and a weird orange thing that Silvia gave us.”

“So… five beers, two shots, and a weird orange thing? Was the orange thing alcoholic?”

“I think so? She said that she got it from the United States, some kind of dessert, but they can make shots out of them, too.”

“Marti… I’m surprised you don’t have alcohol poisoning…. Did you at least eat something?”

“Sì,” Martino assured. “We bought like, six pizzas and I had a burger, too.” Nico could hear the smile in his voice. “I haven’t even thrown up yet.”

“Good,” Nico chuckled.

“So?”

“So… what?”

“You miss having sex with me?”

Nico laughed out loud. “Sì, Martino, I miss having sex with you.”

“Good!” Martino hiccuped again. “I gotta tell you, though… There was this guy, and he was really blond and weirdly shaped, like, he was a full triangle with skinny legs, and he kept looking at me, and at one point he came over and tried to dance with me.” Martino stopped to take in a breath. “And then he put his hands on my waist, and I pushed him away, and he called me a tease! He said that I’d been looking at him all night, and that I shouldn’t be dancing like that if I didn’t want attention!” He scoffed. “I told him that I have a boyfriend and that he needs to get his head out of his ass, and he called me a slut!”

“No!” Nico could barely contain his laughter. 

“Sì! He called me a slut! And then Gio and Elia and Luchino came up behind me and he kind of ran away, but he called me a slut!”

“How awful!” 

“And that got me thinking of you!”

Nico frowned again. “Is… that a compliment?”

Martino laughed on his end of the phone. “No, Nico, I meant, like… He called me a slut when I said I had a boyfriend, so I was thinking of you, and now I feel all hot and I wanna have sex with you, but you’re at university.”

“You got turned on by being called a slut?” This was new.

“No! Well, maybe a little, but… only because I’m your slut.” 

“You like being my slut?”

Martino hummed. “Nico, I’d do anything for you, I’m so fucking horny right now.” He laughed weakly to himself. “I’m in a club, sitting on the gross bathroom floor, next to a toilet that smells like vomit, and I’m so fucking hard for you.”

Nico drew a deep breath in. “Marti… We’ve talked about this. No phone sex unless both of us are sober.”

“I won’t regret it in the morning, I promise.” There was the faint sound of a zipper being pulled down. He hummed, breathing out shakily. “Fuck… Nico, I need you…”

Nico swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Marti… we made a deal…”

Martino moaned on the other end of the phone, sending waves of tingles to Nico’s groin. “I want you inside of me, Niccolo, I need you to touch me.”

“Marti…” He could feel his resolve crumbling, but he wasn’t going to do this. “You’re in public.”

“The door’s locked.”

Nico laughed, his voice a little hysterical, and unconsciously lowered his hand to palm himself through his jeans. “Martino… this isn’t fair.”

“I’m so fucking hard, Nico.” He moaned again, breathing in sharply. “Are you?”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“No!” Martino’s voice sobered slightly. “Nico, baby, don’t go.”

“We made a promise that we wouldn’t do this.” Nico sighed. “I wish that we could see each other and touch each other, but I won’t do this over the phone with you if you’re drunk.”

He could hear Martino’s pout in his voice. “Please?”

“No.”

Martino sighed. “Okay.”

 

*

 

Nico woke up to his phone going off again. The sun was streaming through the window, so it must have been near midday. He was glad it was Saturday. He picked up his phone to see Martino requesting a facetime. Hitting accept, he pulled his phone closer, not bothering to try and make himself look pretty.

Martino looked awful, his hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked pale.

“Caio,” Nico said.

“Caio,” Martino replied, frowning in pain. “Why does the sun have to be so bright?”

“Because you’re hungover.”

Martino chuckled slightly, shifting to lay on his side in his bed. “I feel like shit.”

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t, to be honest.”

“I called you?”

“Sì.”

“What did I say?”

“The usual.”

“Did I try to have phone sex again?” Upon seeing Nico nodding, Martino buried his face in his pillows and groaned. “Scusate, il mio amore.”

Nico laughed. “It’s okay. You understood that I didn’t want to do that with you when you were drunk, so you stopped.”

“I threw up right after we hung up.” Martino looked at the screen again, at Nico’s soft smile. “I remember that part. Hanging up and then throwing up. I had to call Gio to come get me, he had to get a bouncer to unlock the door.”

Nico laughed again. “Did you get home alright?”

“We had to stop because Eva puked, which made Luca throw up. I managed to get all the way home before I threw up again.”

“Maybe cut down on the drinking, huh?”

“I’m never drinking again, I promise.” Martino smiled gently at the screen. “I love you, Ni.”

Nico smiled back at him. “I love you, too, Marti.”


End file.
